1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electroluminescent silylated pyrene compounds. It also relates to electronic devices in which the active layer includes an electroluminescent silylated pyrene compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic electronic devices that emit light, such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs) that make up displays, are present in many different kinds of electronic equipment. In all such devices, an organic active layer is sandwiched between two electrical contact layers. At least one of the electrical contact layers is light-transmitting so that light can pass through the electrical contact layer. The organic active layer emits light through the light-transmitting electrical contact layer upon application of electricity across the electrical contact layers.
It is well known to use organic electroluminescent compounds as the active component in light-emitting diodes. Simple organic molecules such as anthracene, thiadiazole derivatives, and coumarin derivatives are known to show electroluminescence and some molecules of this type have been used to construct LEDs.
JP2002/63988 discloses light-emitting devices comprising fluorescent pyrenes, which may contain silyl groups, such as trimethylsilyl groups, or other bulky substituents.
However, there is a continuing need for electroluminescent compounds that are useful in devices such as LEDs.